


Yuri Egin's daughter

by OikawasMom



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fem!Rin, Female Okumura Rin, god im so shit at writing, idk anymore, my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawasMom/pseuds/OikawasMom
Summary: Female Rin with sorta alive Yuri Egin-After giving birth to the twins, Yuri Egin survives and manages to convince Paladin Fujimoto to keep them safe.Yuri Egin makes a compromise with Mephisto.





	1. Chapter 1

Today, Yuri Egin staying alive had made one of the biggest impacts, as you all know. Miraculously, the fire of Satan's flames didn't hurt her and she was panting as Yukio cried and Rin yelled happily at her mother.

Yuri sighed and let one of the demons carefully hold Rin, she cried for her mother. Yuri couldn't believe it. She obviously knew she wasn't strong enough of a vessel to have Satan's baby and survive, but she _did._

It was a miracle, she decided. She held both of the swaddled babies around her arms, every demon staring in wonder. One of the demons even picked Rin up and Rin gurgled excitedly, rocking back and forth between everyone. Until a chant started.

 _Shiro,_ She stared sadly. He could be seen wiping all the guards out with short FInal Verses. "Yuri Egin!" A cry sprang from both babies and she ran to the back of the caverns before seeing everyone screaming in agony, she screamed.

Yuri Egin scrambled to get away before she could see anything else.

The twins cried in unison, making her more stressed. Her forehead formed wrinkles. "Please be quiet, please??? Mephisto might find us-"

"You're certainly right, Yuri Egin." Mephisto's voice called out to her. She could see a bright flashlight near her.

She backed up. It turned out to be something else

"What do you want!?!" She harshly whispered, nearly fainting at the sight of his eye whites and eyelids glowing in the dark. Fujimoto's silhouette could be found in the dim lighting of the cavern.

"Hmm??  I want nothing." Mephisto waved his hand at her, "Such a young girl wouldn't know about my greed." Yuri's eyes grew angry. 

"I said... tell me now! The Vatican probably assigned to do this right Paladin!" She turned to him, the babies making small sounds in her arms.

"You've gotten wiser." He stated coldly. "What in Assiah made you go crazy enough to have two spawns of Satan."

Mephisto grinned fakely, looking at her face. She could hear her breathing going faster, and she growled.

"Please." Yuri Egin calmed down and pleaded. "These children did  _nothing_ , it's fair you'd protect them from humans and demons, right?" Yuri scrunched up her face at both of them, "Why would you punish two innocent twins? Why... as exorcists, we are supposed to save people including half demons. Not just kill the monsters. You are the Paladin,  _Sir Fujimoto_. You should know that the best." She lowered her gaze onto the sword in his grasp.

"Enough! We are here to kill you." Fujimoto frowned and prepared his sword.

Yuri nodded. "But not Rin and Yukio.... after you kill me as proper "punishment" of a witch, save them and seal the girl's powers!" She saw her baby glow blue in pride once mentioned, Yukio looking at Rin in amazement and smiled.

Rin's fire could light up the whole cave without Rin looking tired or Yukio looking scared like the usual humans.

"Hmmm??? Interesting.. I'll take you up on that offer Miss Egin." Mephisto winked at her sluggishly. "We could use Kurikara to seal the girl's powers. Yukio wouldn't be a problem for us in the future... we'll have to split up the twins though." 

"Fine. On my conditions that you'll both treat them like humans. No one must know they were conceived by me, of course. The baby with flames is Rin. The other twin is Yukio." Yuri gave the babies to Mephisto and bowed in Fujimoto's shadow.

"God please, save Yuri Egin." Fujimoto killed her with one bullet. He could feel himself screaming. It was his comrade.  _Why Yuri?_ He snapped out of it to heard Rin screaming at Yuri's blood.

A garbled scream came out from the girl. The twin girl screeched, glowing blue in Mephisto's arms. Mephisto gasped, quickly sealing the baby's flames into the sword and sheath of Kurikara. Yukio cried too.

"Now then, let's go to my office?" Mephisto suggested before pulling out a random door. Before they knew it, they were in True Cross Academy. Mephisto put the babies down on a giant couch.

"Potatoes." Fujimoto stared at them, glaring at the girl. "Why the fuck do they look like potatoes?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why hello.
> 
> pls read ;)))

Mephisto had no idea what the hell to do with a baby-neither had his human staff knew what to do. 

Mephisto was dragged out of his thoughts by a pinching sensation-it turns out Rin pulled on his goatee. He nervously laughed and tried to get it out of the baby's grip. Guess you can see where this is going.

Yeah.

Rin attempted ripping all of Mephisto's face off but he luckily dodged the yanks, save for his goatee, he sobbed and let the baby play with it. It was odd. Not even demons are this advanced in growth and movements. Not when Rin was just born about 16 hours ago.

Back to Rin, she was already starting to resemble Satan in her fits of anger, Mephisto frowned. Where were the human childcare books? He left the toddler with one of the maids and they cooed so much he could hear it outside his house. He pouted, looking back at the house then leaving in his pink car.

"I'll be back Rin! I hope you can suppress that side of Father's," Mephisto prayed to some nonexistent god.

After bargaining with one of the mothers for some toys, all had gone well aside from pregnant ladies bumping into him and blaming him.  _Even if I had Rin with me, I'd probably get arrested for something irrelevant for human laws. Not that Gehenna has much laws aside from murdering family._ He waited in line and quickly he got to one of the counters. 

"Mephisto?" Shiro patted his shoulders. "I guess it's been a tough ride for you too." He sighed with Shiro, both showing panda eyes.

"Best of luck to you too, my friend. Rin's already has the strength of a 5 year old.... not even full demons grow this strong in a day.." Mephisto shuddered. "I hope she doesn't gain Father's temper....if so...oh my Gehenna."

Shiro snickered and told him about Yukio. "He's such an angel-but! He cries and pooped a lot within one day....the diapers we're buying will last us a week." Shiro sighed.

They laughed together and wished each other farewells.

-5 years later-

Rin quickly managed to grow stronger but not recklessly. She put all her strength into exercising and helping the maids thankfully, Mephisto had less and less time to see her as the Vatican was growing suspicious and checking up on their house. Nothing seemed strange, the exorcists thankfully didn't find Rin at all in the halls with the maids.

They always had crappy ramen made by him or delicious homemade meals made by Rin. Of course, they preferred cooking unless Mephisto had to do a stack of papers for the night. 

Occasionally Amaimon would pop up as a talking hamster, which Rin thought was a regular green hamster. She thought she was hallucinating when she heard the squeaks turning into words, so she ignored it and went to reading manga. Amaimon was pleased at how strong she was, for a half human and often followed her when he got out of Assiah.

"Why are you still here hamster??? Didn't Mephys kick you out?" Rin patted the green hamster.

It made an offended squeak and glared at her. She felt like glaring back. "You should go before my brother comes because he kicks out a lot of strays here.....not even the bunny stayed." Rin sighed, "So please go back?..." She walked away.

Amaimon tsked in his mind and made sure to have a talk with Mephisto.

"Samael...." The earth king drawled on, "Why can't lil sis have a pet??"

Mephisto did his papers. "She's too strong and she's obviously a demon even in control... so I am not holding a funeral when she manages to squeeze the life out of it. Plus, two residents and extra staff is enough to worry about!" He frowned at Amaimon.

"Why not a plant??? Maybe something cute like white and red dahlias??"

Mephisto snorted, "I'll ask her but she'll probably say no." Mephisto and Amaimon shook on it. If Mephisto won, Amaimon had to buy his own manga, if it was the opposite, he'd buy the flowers for Rin and separate candies for both of them.

"Mephy? Who're you talking to?" Rin knocked on the door. "I didn't see anyone come into the hall!" The door was jangling.

"One second my dear!  _Get out before Rin finds you and kicks your ass after I put you in eternal damnation,_ " Mephisto emphasized, shooing him into a nearby portal. "I'll ask her about the plants so shush!" Mephisto leaned on the door to see Rin confused on why she saw nobody with Mephisto.

"Were you talking through the phone, Mephys?" She wondered. "Where did that green hamster go-"

Mephisto cut her off, "Alright! Enough about the green mooch of a hamster, me and a colleague were talking about you having a pet on the phone. But we both decided to ask you if its okay for you to take care of dahlias."

"Dahlias?" Rin scrunched her forehead. "What are those??"

"They're flowers of course, they're not deadly, AND!..." Mephisto patted her head, "They're lovely like you!"

Rin giggled and bopped his nose, "You're so corny Mephys!"

Mephisto smirked and spun in his chair while Rin tried to get him to stop. "Mephys! About the flowers, I'd like them!! It's pretty big in this house so it'll be nice."

"Is it alright if we get some candy as well for you?? Just for good luck, of course!" Mephisto let Rin climb on his chair and roll onto his legs.

"CANDYYYYYYYYYYY!" She screamed in excitement. Mephisto could feel her body bouncing in excitement as they went to the nearest Walmart. He chuckled and got her two bags of sour candy, which he might regret. And a giant bag of lollipops for Amaimon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that Rin doesn't have Okumura as her last name bc Yuri Egin technically didn't say their last names here.  
> I was gonna make Rin have smth similar to Mephisto's current name.... but I feel like that's too suspicious so I chose a random surname for Rin (also Mephisto might not want Rin to be targeted by undercover exorcists because of her name...)

While the maids had guided Rin to school in Kyoto, Mephisto planted a secret camera before the preschool opened with his magical keys and watched Rin's day while filing papers with both hands. Shame he had no popcorn as he knew he'd never pry his eyes off of the computer screen.

Mephisto felt slightly irritated at the sight of boys bullying Rin-he knew it was a part of teasing and was amused, but... messing with his little sister wasn't the best choice, he glared at them. Mephisto softly chuckled after Rin went and smacked the boy on the head. Amazingly, the boy fell onto the others and caused a domino effect.

Rin screeched at the first boy in front of her. "SAY SORRY!" They all started reacting after that.

"Back away!" One of the boys shrieked after he got up and blew his tongue. The others followed suit, slamming the doors closed.

The last boy who tried to leave in confusion, had gotten pushed back into the room by an older boy. The older boy bowed at Rin.

".....sorry." a blonde boy apologized, "I didn't know my little brother was acting weirdly.....I'm sorry for Renzo's actions.....can I make it up to you?" He offered.

"nnnn......your brother has to stop being mean to me!" Rin declared, after a few seconds of deciding.

The blond grinned at Rin, patting her on the head. "Thanks for being so nice .... what's your name?"

"I'm Rin Momoi!" She grinned, "And you, Mister?"

"I'm Kinzo Shima," The blond shook her hand and glared at the black haired boy, " _Renzo_..." 

"Renzo" who was hiding near the walls, felt a slight shiver from the glare and grinned nervously as he yelped.

"APOLOGIZE TO HER YOU BRAT!" 

Rin blinked and saw the blond drag a battered "Renzo" behind him. She gaped at the sight of the boy groaning and whining.

"What'd you do that for!?! Big brother!" He hissed, stepping away from Rin. She felt slightly hurt but continued to look at the pair of brothers.

Kinzo sighed at her reaction from Renzo's action and slapped the black haired boy. "You do  _not_ ,under any circumstances, hurt a lady... It is against the rules of men to be so reckless towards others!"

"I gotcha! And I didn't hurt me, she hurt the boys." Renzo pouted. "Now can I go with the other boys?"

_bAM_

"....pfffff!" Rin giggled, "Weren't you taught to be respectful to your elders?" Kinzo grinned and joined in.

"That's right! You'll never become a monk at this rate!"

They both giggled with smirks on their faces. "Ah!" Rin remembered.

"What's a monk???" Rin tugged at Kinzo's clothes. Kinzo turned to her.

Kinzo put her on a chair and sat next to her, "It's a person who lives under vows of laws and other good morals??? It's hard to explain, haha!" Kinzo rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Did you get it?"

"Yess!" She smiled. "Is Renz-o a monk too?"

"Yeah! Am I?" Renzo butted in.

Kinzo snickered, "It's not that easy lil missy! He has to go through several things and methods in order to become one. But he probably will become one easily as our whole family is full of Buddhist monks."

She made a sound in recognition. "Uncle said he talks to some buddh-hist Monks in a meeting??? And he meets up with other religions!"

 _She's so cute,_ Kinzo smiled at her gibberish. Then he blinked and saw her already hopping on a bunch of chairs. "Rin!"

"Yeaaa?" Rin giggled and turned straight back to him. She nearly fell and gripped onto Kinzo's clothes really hard. He tried to balance the both of them but he ended on the ground. Rin started crying then Renzo; cries from both toddlers reached the teacher's ears.

The door opened up with the other boys going back in curiosity. They saw the blond brother groan and rub both toddler's backs. "There, there...it was just a fall!" He muttered to himself, "I hope the teacher doesn't send me back-"

Speaking of the devil, a tight lipped teacher stomped back to the room in one step. "What did you do to the children!?!? Explain yourself, kid!" The old woman tried to take away the kids but they only cried more, running to Kinzo's arms.

"Listen teacher," Kinzo sighed, "Rin ended up falling on the chairs and I caught her. She's really strong so I landed on my back?? Then I heard the kids crying, I think they were scared for me, so please don't send me back." Renzo and Rin whined and nodded at the teacher's hard stare.

"God, help us. I'll chew off your ear afterschool." The teacher tsked and walked away, obviously pissed off. Rin was the only one who didn't know and stared at the teacher in confusion.

"Why is teacher being so loud?? It hurts my ears..." She commented quietly, covering her ears. Rin could hear the angry complaints across the hall and she clung onto the brothers even harder. Kinzo turned to her in concern and patted her on the head; Renzo stayed with Rin for the whole day, hugging her as she heard strange noises from both the teacher and the student.

"Let's ignore them!" Renzo smiled at her. Rin sniffled and nodded as he wrapped a blanket around both of them.

( _Poor Rin,_ Mephisto glared at the teacher from the tiny monitor. (lmao forgot about her guardian for a bit))

x

The rest of the school year was fun with Renzo and Rin hanging out and Kinzo occasionally staying for lunch. Rin cheered both of them as they started playing cards. She shuffled the cards while that school year; Mephisto had forgot to file out things to the Vatican for 2 days, which cost him 4 centuries worth of work....oh god, Mephisto sniffled.

On the bright side, the more Mephisto seemed tired and grumpy; Rin practiced some new dishes and the maids helped her prepare the food and wash the dishes. Mephisto also noticed throughout the year, Amaimon didn't appear in front of Rin anymore. 

"Wonder why-" He questioned, not noticing the green hamster on her head. "Why hello Rin! How's the flowers I gave you?"

Rin smiled, "They're growing really biggg," She exaggerated with her hands, "About the size of my arms!!! And! The green hamster returned Mephys!" She giggled. The hamster squeaked a bit louder than usual.

"When did you start taking care of the hamster? ...Rin, we need to have a discussion," Mephisto smiled. "You see this green hamster?" Rin nodded in confusion. 

"Turn back, Amaimon!" 

_poof_

"This is Amaimon, one of your uncles.... he's a demon king just like me!" 

Rin blankly stared at Mephisto and Amaimon, who was sucking on a lollipop. Then she opened her mouth, "...WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME!?! Does this mean we're the bad guys!??! Then why are you meeting up with religious people!?!?..." She rambled on and on and came up with a surprising theory not far from the truth. "Are you guys working together???? I've heard you talk with the Vatican and stuff??? You know, eavesdropping. OOH THIS IS SO COOL DO I HAVE POWERS!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I'm misspelling some things for Rin because I feel like she has a tendency to pronounce or repeat things for a little longer ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the perfect Saturday, everyone was here to talk to Rin and she felt happy of course, but then she had the urge to run around. Wonder why, she sat down on her bed.

But it was so boring! Not even Mephisto had extra time to talk to her other than talk about food.....she was hoping to go to the Shima's house but he cut off their conversation after she said Shima.  _Sigh. What a grumpy old man. Is he jealous of those two??_ Rin snickered in her thoughts, not noticing the door creak.

"Rin?" Amaimon knocked on the door and entered.

"Yes Amai-nii?" Rin rolled on her side to look at the talking green hamster.  _He seems a bit larger in hamster form?_

"Am I fat??" the demon king sulked in his hamster form.

"What....umm. I don't know what fat means???" Rin smiled nervously. Amaimon rolled his eyes at her, puffing his cheeks.

"Lies. You even know most of the words in Gehennan," the green hamster rebutted, "You're hella smart sis."

"Aw really? Then yes you kinda look bigger...Amai-nii?"

 _Sniff. Sniff._ The green hamster started to frown and wiped his eyes. "To think my sister is this blunt! I need to exercise!"

"Oh yeah, can I go to the market by myself Amai-nii?" Rin caught his attention.

"Hmmm.......oh yeah! I was supposed to tell you that Mephisto says to shop for the food!"

"Thanks," Rin grinned, "Bye big brother!"

"No problem." The hamster flopped away, slower than usual.  _Must be the attempts of Mephisto fattening up him up,_ she laughed at the thought and absentmindedly dressed herself along with a purse and her favorite flip flops. Rin looked at herself and got her keys soon after.

Soon, it was 4 pm on a Saturday; she decided it was a good time to visit the mart. When she did arrive, the crowds were bustling but slightly more spacious than the usual Saturdays.

"Rin! Is that you?" she turned to see the Renzos waving at her around the frozen dairy section. 

"Kinzo! Ren!" She charged for them-lucky thing the other people weaved around her, in fear of getting decked- she landed straight into their arms. "Sorry I couldn't go to your house earlier! Mephys was probably jealous of you guys cuz he has work!"

 "Awh, really Rin??? But maybe we can kidnap her for a few hours in the house! Ki-nii, what do you think??" Renzo eager shouted, both him and Rin looking at Renzo.

"....I think we should introduce her to our family at the very least. But I think she should buy some food before she forgets!" Kinzo scolded Rin subtly.

"Can you guys help me?? I need to get a lot of food but they're usually too tall for me!" Rin smiled, "I can help you guys with shopping too!"

"Thanks! We'll help you! Where's your grown up though?? Isn't it strange for a tiny girl to be walking by herself?" Kinzo kidded.

"The staff at my house choose things me and my guardian would never eat or cook in a ton a years! I know everyone's preferences so a lot of people help..... but some people at my house had to go to a funeral... so yeah! Please take care of me!" Rin explained quickly, running to the baking section first.

It was fun talking about other things with the Shima brothers in close detail. Like the people around here, Rin noticed they all had a certain amount of items and tried to make a guess about them.

"The skinny lady entering has never been here before! She looks nervous to take a bag here so she must be new to the neighbourhood or gets easily nervous! The tall guy with no shirt is probably planning a party for his friends. And all the workers must get along since none of them look tired around each other, or tolerate, either way!"

"Wow... for a 7 year old, you are really smart... teach me your ways!" Renzo sobbed dramatically, "How  _do_ you do it?" He waggled his eyebrows at her. "But seriously. I like to think you're rubbing off of me because my mom seems way more surprised."

"Rub off?" Rin scrunched her eyebrows. "Does that mean you were a dumbass before? Because I've always been this way~" She giggled. 

"Why you-"

"I think your list is done right?" Kinzo shouted out, a few meters ahead. "That's a lot of food for 4 people." Kinzo and Renzo always saw the girl with two maids and of course her guardian "Mephys" was included.

She snorted. "Of course not. There's at least 12 staff members working each week. Why think four?" The brothers' eyes bugged out, glancing at each other.

 _She's way too rich for her own good._ They thought in unison. Separately, Kinzo thought it must've been relaxing to have so much people cater to her household. Renzo was envious because they rarely bought much food.

"Don't worry! I have my guardian's credit card. The ladies here trust me. Do you guys want me to pay for you??"

"No!" "Yes!" They shouted at the same time. 

"....I'll buy you guys some snacks! What do you want? You can pay for your list if you want." Rin suggested.

"We want chips and candy!" Kinzo and Renzo smiled at her, "Thanks Rin!" 

 xXx

"So here's our house!" They hadn't given her a chance to look at the scenery but their houses sure looked pretty! It kinda reminded her of the religious people she bumped in one time. Ahh, good times.

"Renzo! Kinzo!" A female voice barked out their names. "Why are you so late?"

Renzo's shoulders drooped, pouting as Kinzo explained everything. Rin guessed they didn't like visitors.

"Sorry Mom!" Kinzo smiled at the older woman, "Our friend here bumped into us. She's the one who wanted to meet you, Rin, meet my mom."

Rin stepped up to their mother, bowing. "Hello Mrs. Shima, please take care of me!"

A hand landed on her head. Rin protested, trying to avoid both boys' attempts.

"Stop- ahahahahah!" Rin rolled over, letting Renzo tickle her.


End file.
